halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Flagg
' Randall Flagg '''is a wizard, and he is one of the foremost antagonists in Stephen King's works. So far, he has appeared in at least ten novels written by Stephen King, sometimes in a cameo role and in others as the primary villain. Flagg made his first confirmed appearance in ''The Stand, and later appeared in The Eyes of the Dragon, The Dark Tower series and its spin-off The Wind Through the Keyhole. His real name is Walter Padick, and he also has numerous different aliases. In the 1994 television miniseries adaption of The Stand, Flagg was portrayed by Jamey Sheridan. In the upcoming film version of The Dark Tower series, he will be portrayed by Matthew McConaughey. Fictional character biography Randall Flagg is a man with the heart of a demon. He carried out acts of violence with the Ku Klux Klan, fought in the Vietnam War, participated in race riots and police murders. All of the evil acts he carried out were in order to gain power to bring chaos to the world. Flagg was born Walter Padick in Delain. At age 13, Walter was raped by a fellow wanderer as he set out for a life on the road. Rather than crawling back home, the vengeful Padick learnt various forms of magic, achieving a quasi-immortality. He changed his name to Randall Flagg, with the signature "R.F.". Centuries later, the Crimson King adopted Flagg as his emissary. Flagg is also a man with numerous forms and identities. In The Stand, he appears as a Dark Messiah who lives in the United States, which has already becoming a barren wasteland after plague and apocalypse. He builds a new civilization in Las Vegas, which is now in a world full of plague and chaos. He leads an army of psycopaths and plans a war on the "Free Zone" in order to make his new order the only society in the country. Flagg's plans fail in the end, yet he survives, leaving his dying minions behind. In his second appearance, The Eyes of the Dragon, Randall Flagg is living in the medival country of Delian, his motherland. He appears in the form of a dark wizard. He murdered Queen Sasha and King Roland, incriminating Prince Peter for those murderous crimes. He later manuipulates the remaining heir, Thomas, and becomes the new king, plunging the whole kingdom into a dark age. However, Thomas seeks his veangence on Flagg years later. He shoots Flagg in the eye with an arrow, although Flagg survives. Peter returns as a new king, Thomas pursues Flagg but he somehow escapes punishment for his crimes. In the Dark Tower series, Flagg appears under the aliases of the Man in Black and Walter O'Dim, in order to destroy Roland Deschain and betray his master by secretly conquering the Dark Tower on his own instead of destroying it as the Crimson King demands. He is revealed to be the real mastermind behind the revolutionary John Farson. He is also resposible for the abuse on Roland's mother, the destruction of Gilead City and the death of Jake Chambers. In the last novel, the Man in Black is shot by Susannah and Eddie. He reveals his true identity as Flagg. After Roland destroys the Crimson King and comes to the top of the Dark Tower, due to the reverse of the timeline, Flagg is now on his way towards the Dark Tower again, followed by Roland who restarted his journey. In The Wind Through the Keyhole, the spin-off novel from The Dark Tower series, Flagg appears under the alias of the Covenant Man, with the false identity as the Barony's "tax collector" from Gilead. He is the central villain of the book's story-within-the-story, "The Wind Through the Keyhole". He attempts to collect taxes from residents of the small town of Tree. He sends the protagonist, a young boy named Tim, on a quest to search for the boy's mother. He gives Tim false information and misleads him. All he wants to do is carry out a cruel hoax. However, Tim finds his mother in the end and Flagg fails again. The Covenant Man's signature in the story is "RF/MB", which is a very slight hint that he is in fact Randall Flagg. After the book's publication, in an interview with Bev Vincent, Stephen King confirmed that the Covenant Man is indeed Flagg in disguise. External links *Randall Flagg (character) on the Internet Movie Database. *Randall Flagg on Villains Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Stephen King Category:Demons